Filtering systems of the type described herebelow are known and, in general, as disclosed in Applicant's copending applications 08/893,698 and 08/272,695 and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,039, include a rocking filter body provided with a filtering sleeve which houses a two stage helical turbine generating a filtering effect. Further the filtering system has a counterwashing circuit formed with a plurality of arc shaped piping mounted around the rocking body and connected to a washing liquid supply means which is provided with a plurality of radially extending into the filter body nozzles or nipples and terminating around the filtering sleeve. Finally the filtered exit circuit includes a grid shaped pulp detector housed within a tank receiving the filtered product and formed under the filtered product exit of the rocking filter body.
The described above structure is reliable and well performing unless the filtering sleeve is ruptured. As a result the non-soluble solid material separated from the liquid product by the turbine and intended to be evacuated through a respective exit of the rocking body is accumulated by the grid pulp causing thereby misfunction of a pulp detector which leads, in turn, to an overflow in the tank and eventually to a loss of the processed product.
As a result of the mentioned above drawback the assembly is controlled by a skilled worker who in case of emergency has to disconnect parts of the assembly to clean the tank.
Still another problem stemming from the known structure is reprocessing of an already processed product leading to an inefficient process.